Recently, an energy storage and conversion technology has been recognized as important, an interest in various kinds of electrochemical devices has increased.
Among them, a lithium rechargeable battery capable of being charged and discharged has been remarkably spotlighted, and in general, the lithium rechargeable battery is composed of a cathode, an anode, a separator, and an electrolyte, wherein as the electrolyte, a liquid electrolyte is generally used.
However, in the case of the lithium rechargeable battery using the liquid electrolyte, since the liquid electrolyte may be leaked, and growth of lithium dendrite is accompanied during a charge process, there is a potential risk of explosion, or the like.
In order to solve this problem, an attempt to develop a lithium rechargeable battery using a solid electrolyte instead of the liquid electrolyte has been continuously conducted. However, since in the case of the solid electrolyte, adhesion with an electrode (in detail, an active material) is low as compared to the liquid electrolyte, the solid electrolyte has a limitation in that an interface between the electrolyte and the electrode is unstable.